loving son squel 'Honey Moon'
by desta kuchiki
Summary: Squel dari Loving Son. bagi yang request harap dibaca dan di review/WonKyu/


Loving Son squel

.

Honey Moon

.

.

.

Pairing:

WonKyu

.

.

Cast:

Choi Siwon

Cho Kyuhyun

.

.

Other Cast:

Park JoongSu a.k.a Leeteuk (yeoja)

Kim Heechul (yeoja)

Henry Lau

Jung Yunho

.

.

Genre:

Humor(sepertinya gagal), Romance, Family

.

.

Disclaimer:

SM, God, Their Parents, Themself

.

.

Warning:

Gaje, Typos, YAOI, OOC

.

.

Rate:

T

.

Ini ff squel jadi bagi yang belum membaca 'Loving Son' disarankan untuk membacanya terlebih dahulu agar tidak bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah melelahkan sekali." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ya sekarang Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di sebuah kamar hotel yang ada di pulau Jeju. Pulau Jeju? Tentu saja untuk berbulan madu bukankah mereka sudah menikah, apa kalian lupa,eoh?

Sebenarnya semua ini adalah rencana Leeteuk dan Heechul, tentu saja keduannya memaksa pengantin baru ini untuk berbulan madu agar cepat mendapatkan cucu. Hey bukankah sudah ada Minho? Tentu saja cucu untuk menemani Minho dan agar mereka tidak terus-terusan bertengkar hanya untuk menjaga Minho.

Sebenarnya baik siwon maupun Kyuhyun tidak menyetujui semua ini tapi apalah daya mereka yang memiliki eomma yang sama-sama cerewet dan begitu mengerikan bahkan mungkin akan menelan mereka hidup-hidup kalau menolak setiap permintaannya.

"Sepertinya ada untuknya juga kita bulan madu." Ucap Siwon dengan makna ambigu bagi Kyuhyun.

"Maksud hyung?"

"Ya jadi kan kita bisa berlibur, terbebas dari beban kantor ditambah lagi tidak ada eomma yang akan mengganggu kehidupan kita meskipun hanya satu minggu, kenapa eomma tidak merancang satu bulan saja yea." Jawab Siwon sambil tertawa senang karena tidak akan mendapat gangguan dari eomma dan mertuanya.

"Kau benar juga hyung, tapi aku merindukan Minho." Ucap Kyuhyun agak sedih karena harus meninggalkan Minho, padahal ia sudah sangat dekat dengan anak itu dan sudah menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Tenang saja eomma pasti akan menjaganya dengan baik, kau ini seperti eomma yang kehilangan anaknya saja." Ejek Siwon melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang murung.

"YA aku kan memang eommanya." Teriak Kyuhyun kesal.

"Ternyata benar tebakanku selama ini."

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau eomma nya lalu siapa appa nya?" Tanya siwon yang bermaksud hanya bercanda namun mendapat tanggapan lain dari Kyuhyun.

"Tentu kau bodoh, apa kau lupa kita telah menikah,eoh? Dan kau juga sejukan untuk menjadikannya anak kita. Kalau kau memang tidak mau, aku akan membawanya pergi dan mengurusnya sendiri. Persetan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan eomma, aku tak peduli." Kesal Kyuhyun mengeluarkan seluruh emosi nya kemudian berjalan menuju balkon meninggalkan Siwon dengan wajah yang amat sangat _shock._

"Kenapa dia jadi marah, aku kah hanya bercanda tadi." Gumam Siwon kemudian menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Siwon memelas pada Kyuhyun.

"Tidak lucu." Sinis Kyuhyun.

"Ya jangan marah dong Baby kan kita sedang berlibur seharusnya kan kita bersenang-senang."

"MWO? BABY? HEI AKU INI SUDAH BESAR." PLAKK. Dengan santainya Kyuhyun memukul kepala Siwon yang menurutkan mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'Baby'.

"Kau memang sudah besar tapi tingkamu tak kalah dengan Minho, kekanakan. Kalau Minho si wajar dia kan masih kecil tapi_"

"YA KUDA."

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

Keesokkan hari Siwon dan Kyuhyun tampak sudah akur, tentu saja bagaimana tidak Siwon kan sudah membelikan begitu banyak kaset game agar Kyuhyun tidak marah lagi padanya. Tidak enak rasanya kalau didiamkan terus kan? Kenapa? Apa Siwon sudah mulai menyukai Kyuhyun, jangan ditanya karena ia pasti tak mau membahasnya.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun berjalan-jalan menikmati pemandangan siang di pulau Jeju tanpa menyadari kalau sebenarnya ada dua orang berjubah aneh yang mengikuti mereka sejak mereka tiba kemarin. Wajahnya saja tidak dapat dilihat karena ditutupi oleh masker dan memakai kacamata hitam, bahkan sulit untuk menidentifikasikannya namja atau yeoja.

"Hyung apa kau merasa kalau ada yang mengikuti kita?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memang sebenarnya benar.

"Kau ini selalu saja bicara begitu, lagian buat apa mengikuti kita, kurang kerjaan sekali." Jawab Siwon acuh kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

"Tidak adakan?" Ucapnya yang telah memastikan keadaan sekeliling sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan sedikit berbungkuk *anggap saja begitu*

"Tapi apa kau menyadari kalau dari tadi seperti ada yang memotret-motret terus hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dengar ya Baby, ini tempat wisata banyak wisatawan lokal dan asinng datang kemari jadi tentu saja mereka ingin mengabadikannya dengan memotret." Jelas siwon ssambil mencangkupkan kedua tangan di pipi Kyuhyun.

"Tapi bukan begitu hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Ada yang memotret kita." Hahahahah tawa Siwon pecah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun yang tidak maksud akal.

"haha tidak mungkin, kau pikir kita artis terkenal apa yang selalu dibuntuti paparazi, kau ini ada-ada saja Baby." Jawab Siwon masih tertawa.

"YA aku serius hyung." Kesal Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya karena Siwon tidak mempercayainya sama sekali.

"Anggap saja kau benar dan itu karena mereka menganggap kalau kita memang pasangan yang cocok. Kajja kita ke pantai, pasti banyak yeoja tak berpakaian disana." Ajak Siwon melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Dasar namja pervert, ingat kau sudah menikah hyung. Bertobatlah hyung." Ejek Kyuhyun yang tidak menyangka kalau namja yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya itu sangat pervert padahal ia sangat rajin beribadah. Kemudian keduanya pergi menuju pantai, bukan untuk melihat yeoja tak berpakaian tentunya tapi untuk menikmati keindahan pantai sekaligus refresing.

Disisi lain tampat dua orang yang terus-menerus mengikuti Siwon dan Kyuhyun tengah tertawa girang melihat adegan demi adegan yang mereka saksikan secara langsung. Sudah tahukah siapa mereka? Tentu saja orang itu adalah Leeteuk dan Heechul, siapa lagi coba yang sangat senang membuntuti anaknya kecuali Duo Mom ini.

Menyamar, itulah yang mereka lakukan agar Siwon dan Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka dan mereka bisa leluasa mengabadikan semua moment WonKyu. Hey kalau mereka disini lalu Minho dimana dan bersama siapa? Tentu saja mereka tidak akan mengajak Minho karena bisa mengganggu rencana mereka dan Minho sedang bersama orang yang sekarang. Ia tinggal bersama Henry, tunangan Zhoumi.

Awalnya Henry tidak mau dengan alasan belum terbiasa mengurus anak kecil tapi karena Heechul mengancamnya tidak akan merestui hubungannya dengan Zhoumi dan tidak akan menikahkah mereka akhirnya Henry menyetujuinya, lagi pula ini juga demi kebaikan Henry agar setelah menikah nanti ia bisa merawat anaknya dengan benar.

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

"Kau liyat foto yang ini Chullie, uwoo sungguh so sweet." Ucap Leeteuk menunjukkan sebuah foto di leptopnya yang tentu saja telah mereka ambil secara diam-diam. Benar-benar seperti paparazi, Duo Mom ini berinisiatif mengikuti acara bulan madu anaknya hanya untuk mengabadikan moment-moment indah yang terjadi karena mereka tahu baik Siwon maupun Kyuhyun pasti tidak akan melakukannya.

"Kau benar Teuki, mereka memang tampak serasi. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kita akan mendapatkan cucu lagi." Ujar Heechul kegirangan melihat ekspresi anak dan menantunya itu yang menurutnya sungguh manis dan lucu. Mereka tidak sedang mengikuti WonKyu lagi karena ini sudah malam jadi sudah pasti WonKyu ada di kamarnya kan. Sebenarnya mereka ingin memasang kamera perekan di kamar WonKyu untuk melihat apa saja yang dilakukan anak mereka disana namun sayangnya rencana mereka gagal karena ketahuan petugas hotel. Untung saja mereka tidak dilaporkan ke pollisi.

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

Di kamar lain tepatnya kamar yang ditempati Siwon dan Kyuhyun, terlihat kedua namja itu yang sudah berbaring di balik selimutnya. Mereka sudah tidur ternyata namun tidurnya harus sedikit terganggu karena suara deringan handphone.

Kyuhyun mengerak-gerakkan tangan ke meja yang terletak di sebelah ranjangnya untuk meraih handphonenya "Aish tidak tahukan ini sudah malam." Umpatnya pada orang yang menelpon terus-menerus sejak tadi.

"Yeoboseyo." Ucapnya dengan malas.

"..."

"MWO? Bagaimana bisa, apa yang terjadi? Dimana eomma?" teriak Kyuhyun histeris.

"..."

"Baiklah aku akan segera pulang."

"..."

"Gwenchana, jaga dia samapai aku tiba." Kyuhyun mengakhiri pembicaraannya di telepon kemudian melirik Siwon yang ada di sebelahnya. Ternyata Siwon juga sudah bangun, bagaimana tidak teriakan Kyuhyun yang cukup keras itu sudah mengganggu tidurnya. Mungkin kalau kamar ini tidak kedap suara, suaranya akan terengar samapai kamar sebelah.

"Hyung kita ke Seoul sekarang."

"Wae?" tanya Siwon yang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Minho sakit, kalau kau belum mau pulang juga tidak apa-apa aku bisa sendiri." Ucapnya kemudian megambil koper dan membereskan semua barang-barangnya, sedangkan Siwon masih terlihat berfikir mencerna kata demi kata yang Kyuhyun lontarkan.

"MWO Minho sakit? Kenapa? Bukannya ada eomma?" Tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi yang baru saja sadar.

"Simpan dulu semua pertanyaanmu hyung, nanti aku jelaskan di jalan." Siwon langsung membantu Kyuhyun mengemasi barang-barang kemudian kedua langsung kembali ke Seoul malam itu juga.

.

A few hour later

.

Kyuhyun dengan tidak sabar mengetuk pintu rumah keluarga, tak lama kemudian muncullah namja membukakan pintunya.

"Ya Henry kenapa lama sekali, dimana Minho?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"Di kamarku gege sedang diperiksa oleh Yunho ge." Jawab Henry

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju ke kamar henry diikuti dengan Siwon setelah ia meletakkan kopernya ke sembarang tempat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Yunho hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yunho yang merupakan sahabat Siwon yang merangkap menjadi dokter.

"Minho hanya kena campak Kyu, kau tidak perlu khawatir dalam beberapa hari dia akan segera sembuh dan dia pasti agak sedikit rewel." Jelas Yunho pada Kyuhyun yang kini menggendong Minho.

"Maafkan eomma ya chagi, eomma tidak akan meninggalkan Minho lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membelai-belai wajah anaknya dengan penuh kasih berusaha menidurkan anaknya karena hari sudah sangat malam bahkan sudah tengah malam.

"Terima kasih Yun." Ucap Siwon menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Ah kau ini seperti apa saja si. Oh ya sepertinya Minho belum mau punya adik tuh jadi kau harus bersabar ya Siwon." Ujar yunho berbalik menepuk pundak Siwon sedangkan Siwon hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Hahaha jangan pasang tampang pabbo seperti itu. Kau lihat kan Minho sakit di acara bulan madu kalian berarti ia belum mau mempunyai adik." Jelas Yunho kemudian pergi meninggalkan kedian keluarga Cho (ini rumah keluarga Kyuhyun lo).

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya di Jeju terlihat dua yeoja yang kebingungan seperti kehilangan sesuatu, tentu saja mereka kehilangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Duo Mom ini tidak tahu kalau anaknya sudah kembali ke Seoul. Mereka mencari informasi pada resepsionis perihal orang yang menempati kamar no 407 yang jelas kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Duo Mom ini shock mendengar kalau WonKyu sudah meninggal hotel semalam. Keduanya berfikir kalau WonKyu telah mengetahui kalau mereka berdua mengikutinya makanya segera pergi dari hotel itu. Heechul langsung menelpon Henry dan betapa kagetnya ia mendengar kalau Kyuhyun dan Siwon suda ada di rumah ditambah lagi kalau Minho sedang sakit. Mengetahui hal itu, keduanya langsung kembali ke Seoul.

Di tempat lain di sebuah rumah di Seoul terlihat seorang namja cantik nan imut sedang menggendong anak kesayangannya sambil menyuapi anaknya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Baby?" Tanya sesosok namja bertubuh kekar.

"Panasnya sudah turun hyung, hanya memang sedikit rewel saja." Siwon mengambil alih anaknya dan menggendongnya "Minho harus cepat sembuh ne, biar Minho cepet dapet adik." Ujar Siwon yang mendapat respon senyuman dari Minho, sedangkan Kyuhyun sedikit kesal atau malah malu mendengarnya "Hyungggggggg" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha aku bercanda Baby." Siwon tertawa menang, seperti ia sangat senang mengerjai Kyuhyun.

"Aish kau ini" Umpat Kyuhyun.

Belum sempat Siwon membalas perkataan Kyuhun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang amat sangat mengganggu, suara yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak di dengarnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Duo Mom.

"Aigo cucuku kenapa?" Ujar Leeteuk mendekati Minho yang masih berada dalam gendongan Siwon.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Baby?" Tanya heechul seraya ingin mengambil Minho dari Siwon.

"Jangan sentuh anakku eomma." Perkataan yang begitu pedas dan menusuk terlontas begitu saja dari mulut Kyuhyun, pasalnya ia sangat kesal karena eommanya telah meninggalkan Minho padahal mereka bilang akan menjaganya.

Aura Kyuhyun berubah seketika menjadi sangat gelap, berbanding terbalik dari biasnya kini ia seperti mempunyai kekuatan lebih untuk menghadapi eommanya. Kalau biasanya Kyuhyun pasrah dengan semua perkataan eomma, hari ini berbeda malah Heechul lah yang malah terlihat tak berdaya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mendekati eommanya "Jangan berani-berani eomma menyentuhnya atau takkan ku izinkan eomma untuk melihatnya."Ancam Kyuhyun pada eommanya sendiri dengan aura seperti dementor, Siwon dan Leeteuk pun hanya terbengong melihat kejadian langka itu sedangkan Minho tentu tidak tahu apa-apa kan dia masih kecil.

"Maafkan eomma nae Baby." Heechul meminta maaf pada anaknya tapi Kyuhyun malah terlihat acuh kemudian mengambil Minho dari gendongan Siwon dan mengajaknya pulang.

"Kajja hyung kita pulang." Kyuhyun menarik lengan Siwon meninggalkan Heechul yang masih tak percaya dengan perlakuan anaknya yang tak kalah mengerikan darinya kalau sedang marah.

.

.

.

~03~

.

.

.

Kini Siwon, Kyuhyun dan Minho sudah tiba di rumah mereka. Minho tidur terlelap dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. Perlahan-lahan Kyuhyun meletakkan anaknya di atas ranjangnya, bukan karena Minho tidak punya kamar sendiri makanya tidur di kamar WonKyu tapi karena Minho sedang sakit jadi butuh perhatian ekstra.

"Dia sangat begitu menggemaskan bahkan saat sedang tidur." Ucap Siwon mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

Siwon ikut duduk di sampinng Kyuhyun "Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan itu pada eommamu Baby, dia pasti sangat sedih."

"Kau pikir aku serius hyung." Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya menghadap Siwon.

"Jadi_" Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda hyung, lagi pula jarang-jarang aku bisa menang dari eomma dan kau tahu hyung ekspresinya hwahahahhaa." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan tawanya membuat Siwon langsung membekap mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya sehingga wajah mereka saling mendekat.

"Kau bisa membangunkannya." Ucap Siwon kemudian melepaskan bekapannya. Kyuhyu dan Siwon saling bertatapan cukup lama kemudian

CHUP~~

Siwon mengecup bibir cherry milik Kyuhyun "Saranghae Baby."

"Eh..." Benarkah apa yang didengar Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Bersamamu beberapa minggu ini membuatku menyadari ada sesuatu yang lain saat aku melihatmu, kupikir aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dan hanya menganggapmu sebagai rekan kerja saja. Mungkin kalau Minho tidak hadir diantar kita aku tidak akan pernah menyadari kalau aku memang mencintaimu. Saranghae nae Baby, jeongmal saranghae."

"nado saranghae hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian disambar dengan sebuah ciuman oleh Siwon. Ciuman yang sangat panas bagi pasangan yang baru saja menyadari akan persaan mereka masing-masing.

Siwon menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka sedangkan Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Siwon. Setelah sekian lama Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun kini ia beralih ke leher jenjang milik Kyuhyun membuat kiss mark yang menandakan kalau Kyuhyun itu miliknya. Desahan demi desahan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kyuhyun.

"Ahhh...hhhyung." desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon masih asyik menandai lehernya. Kini tangan Kyuhyun beralih pada dada bidang Siwon dan mulai membuka satu kancing baju Siwon.

OWEK OWEEKK

Tangis Minho menghentikan aktivitas Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Huft." Keduanya menghela nafas.

"Pasti karena suara desahanmu dia jadi terbangun." Omel Siwon kemudian menggendong Minho yang sudah terbangun.

"Salahmu sendiri melakukan tidak tahu tempat." Protes Kyuhyun kemudian membelai lembut putranya yang berada dalam gendongan Siwon.

"Sepertinya benar kata Yunho, Minho belum mau mempunyai adik." Ucap siwon kemudian diiringi dengan gelak tawa dari ketiganya. Hei, Minho juga ikut tertawa lo. Habis nangis ketawa, uwo Minho gx malu #PLAKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana squelnya anehkah, gajekah, jelekkah, atau kebagusan#gx mungkin..

Tuntas sudah janjiku untuk membuat squel ini setelah tiga kali perombakan.

Tadinya mau dibikin Mpreg tapi Minho nya belum mau punya dongsaeng so batal dech, jangan salahin aku ya salahin aja Minho #Piss.


End file.
